


Dying In The Process (First Draft)

by Zapuppy



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Better Living Industries, Brainwashing, Canonical Character Death, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Medication, Na Na Na (Music Video), Post-Canon, Psychological Torture, Rescue, Rescue Missions, SING (Music Video), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapuppy/pseuds/Zapuppy
Summary: The last thing I remember was Korse is backing me into a wall and I can’t reach my phaser in time. I….I think I died? I remember a flash...Kid’s shouting, Girl’s screaming, and then...nothing. And then I wake up here: a white room with white lights and a white bed in the corner and dressed in white clothes.





	Dying In The Process (First Draft)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this based off of a writing prompt when I was bored. I'm in the process of re-writing it now, changing it to third person and such, but I'd really really love it if you left a kudos or a comment. Thank you!

There was no way I was going to admit to anything. I had to protect myself. But I also had to protect the Girl. As long as they ask me questions I know they haven’t found her yet. Actually, I’m still not sure why I’m here. The last thing I remember is pulling off that Drac’s mask and seeing Ice Wind under it. I never thought I’d see him again after he got ghosted three years ago. Apparently I was wrong. Then, the next thing I knew, Korse is backing me into a wall and I can’t reach my phaser in time. I….I think I died? I remember a flash...Kid’s shouting, Girl’s screaming, and then...nothing. And then I wake up here: a white room with white lights and a white bed in the corner and dressed in white clothes. It’s gotta be BL/I. They even cut my hair. Getting it ‘back to regulation’ probably. I think I’ve been here for a few days--maybe four? I’m not sure. I was out of it for a while. What I want to know is what happened to the others? Hopefully they made it out, but with me getting…..whatever it was that happened may have messed up the plan. Either way, some information would be nice. Not that I’m likely to get any. The only person I’ve seen since waking up here has been a Drac. They come in every morning and leave a tray of food in the room along with two of BL/I’s pills. It’s a good thing I got used to not eating in the desert because I don’t trust the food at all. There’s also a note on the tray every morning. It says the same thing every day. Two questions. “Where is it” and “why are you here”. I can only assume that by ‘it’ they either mean the Girl or Doctor Death’s Station, and I’m definitely not telling them anything about either of those. As for the second question, I’d really like to know the answer too. I still have no idea why I’m alive instead of ghosted, but I suppose they don’t either, so that’s good. The way I see it, I’ve basically got three options. Stay here, don’t eat, and wait for the guys to rescue me; starve to death in this cell because I don’t trust BL/I as far as I can spit; or eat the food and work on an escape plan.


End file.
